<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up and Dance by Quaseedodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794340">Shut Up and Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo'>Quaseedodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, School Dances, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity and Luz are still in an emotional tizzy after tonight's festivities. Slight alternate ending of Enchanting Grom Night with a payoff for both of our leading ladies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up and Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: After staying up until 3AM to watch Enchanting Grom Fright, and then rewatching the episode a bazillion times, I wanted to treat our girls to an additional soft scene.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let’s give a big hand to our Grom Queens Luz and Amity!” King’s voice echoed in the clearing of the recent defeat of Grometheus,the Fear Bringer. As their fellow Grom attendees emerged from behind the trees, a sense of relief could be felt between the two teens.</p><p>Amity and Luz shared a quick glance before breaking out into a light chuckle. Suddenly, they felt the ground beneath their feet drop as they were being carried back to the gymnasium by their classmates. Much to his surprise, King was also placed upon the backs of the youths and he couldn’t be giddier.</p><p>“Alright guys and gals, back to the school we go for our celebratory slow dance!” Whoops and cheers responded to the announcement. Luz gasped upon hearing her night, and hopefully spending it with Amity, was far from over.</p><p>“Uhh, say what now?” The teal-haired witch giggled at the human’s shocked expression.</p><p>“A slow dance, you dork. The victor of Grom usually chooses a partner and they kick off the festivities for the rest of the night. But since we already kind of took care of that…” Luz took note of Amity’s downcast gaze at the realization. Amity blushed when she felt her hand being lightly squeezed. Chocolate eyes met amber ones.</p><p>“Amity, I’d be honored to have this next dance with you.” The return back to the school grounds remained pleasantly calm and relaxed.</p><p>The pair were gently let down in the center of the gym, the snaggleback’s shell illuminating a single spotlight on the girls while a soft and slow upbeat ballad began to play. Luz audibly gulped and nervously chuckled.</p><p>“Now what?” The Latina felt her already frayed nerves making a slow reappearance. Dancing with a girl you fancy while your life and mental state is on the line is one thing. Continuing said dance in a more modest and traditional setting is another.</p><p>“We dance silly. Just like earlier.” Amity gently gripped Luz’s lower back with one hand and placed the other on her shoulder. She guided the couple in a gentle sway, the snaggleback’s beam following them dutifully.</p><p>Her human companion on the other hand was finding it rather difficult to relax this time around. She frantically kept apologizing for tripping over her own feet and thus throwing the rhythm of their routine off. Amity could tell there was less passion behind her partner’s movements. Luz’s sudden lack of confidence and her awkward arm positioning required immediate intervention.</p><p>“You seem a bit stiff. Relax, Luz. You’re doing okay, but we’d flow better if—”</p><p>“So you’re saying—”</p><p>“Luz, don’t you dare…”</p><p>“—that I should—”</p><p>“I swear to gods, Luz—”</p><p>“—<em>Luz</em>en up a bit.” The groan at the terrible pun caused both girls to let out a mirthful chuckle.</p><p>“I’m happy to see that you’re somewhat back to your normal antics. Yes, be more flowy. Whatever that quirky essence is that makes you lithe and nimble has to come back. Otherwise this dance will be painful for a lot more people than just us.” Luz glanced out to the surrounding audience and winced at their pained expressions. Her hips, not facing the same direction as her head, caused the pair to briefly become off center yet again.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, time to get a grip. You are Luz Noceda, human and newcomer to the Boiling Isles. My emotional hangups with Mamí and who Amity was going to ask to Grom shouldn’t prevent me—us—from having a good time.</em>
</p><p>“Sorry, just the nerves and adrenaline all coming back.” Luz felt her partner smile in sympathy and steered them to a tender stop. Whisperings from the crowd began to creep up if only for a moment.</p><p>“Not sure what’s got you so nervous, but I think you need some positive reinforcement…or a means to impress someone. Here, give me your hands.” Luz complied and blushed darkly. She certainly didn’t miss the small spark in her fingertips when the pale girl led her movements.</p><p>With a whispered touch, Amity brought both of Luz’s hands to her hips. She in return, draped her arms behind Luz’s neck. She felt the brunette stiffen at the sudden proximity of their bodies.</p><p>“Don’t tense up; you got this. Take a deep breath and follow my lead,” Amity said in a hushed tone, desperately trying to keep her human—no <em>the</em> human in the present. A muted wince caused her pointed ears to perk up.</p><p>“A little hard when you’re the taller one.” Luz noticed Amity’s signature pink spell circle be cast. She felt the witch’s wedges shrink in height by about an inch, the top of her head now measuring just below Luz’s chin.</p><p>“Better?” She felt a slight nod of the human’s head and smiled in acknowledgement. She rested her head against Luz’s chest as a slightly more upbeat song began playing. Amity took a small step forward, encouraging her partner to begin.</p><p>The Latina kept time much better with the teal-haired witch. Perhaps it was just the nerves getting to her. She exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and felt her muscles uncoil. Looking down she saw Amity’s head leaned against her chest, a small grin gracing her lips. The fingers tickling her neck and slicked hair were not an unwelcome distraction either.</p><p>Listening closely to the lyrics while keeping time with the beat, Luz gasps and squees. Her excitement doesn’t go unnoticed by her companion.</p><p>“I can hear your heartbeat racing. Everything ok?” The witch wasn't sure if she should feel reassured or frightened at the beaming smile that is plastered on the human’s face.</p><p>“I know this song! It was the opening to one of my favorite anime shows back home. Hey Amity, want to make history?” Luz asked, echoing the artist’s lyrics of choice. Before Amity could answer, she felt the hold on her hips tighten before the tempo in their gentle swaying picked up.</p><p>Their bodies moved as one, their trust in one another evident to the audience. Luz pulled Amity in close, her back against her chest before twirling the witch away from her, their intertwined hands never letting go.</p><p>Amity had to admit, this…chemistry they had, whatever it may be, was exhilarating. She hadn’t ever felt freer on the Boiling Isles than she did right now in the arms of her crush. Glancing at Luz through half-lidded eyes, Amity caught the mischievous gaze in her dance partner’s eyes.</p><p>“Luz, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“Oh nothing, just contemplating the future consequences of my own actions and debating if it’s worth it.” The cheshire grin and calm nature in which she responded did not sit right with Amity.</p><p>“What actions?”</p><p>“These actions.” Amity gasped in bewilderment. While trying to psychoanalyze Luz’s actions, she had been lowered into a rather intimate dip, reminiscent of the one she shared with Luz earlier on her abomination. This iteration, however, brought their faces a lot closer than she remembered. Arms wrapped tightly around Luz’s neck, Amity was unable to do anything to regain balance or return to a state of equality.</p><p>Face already deeply sprinkled with a heavy blush that reached her tipped ears, Amity was unprepared for the warm lips that met hers. The spark she initially felt when she gripped Luz’s hands for the first time in the library paled in comparison to the electrifying shock that raced along her spine. She decided the best the course of action was to close her eyes and bask in the moment. The prior terror of being rejected by her crush officially assuaged. Thankfully, the shouts of praise and encouragement were loud enough to drown out her deafening heartbeat.</p><p>“THAT’S MY GIRL!”</p><p>“ALRIGHT, MITTENS!”</p><p>Shouts from their respective entourage brought the couple back to the present, where they resumed their dance in a series of spins and twirls, keeping pace with the crescendo of the finale. The two ended their dance in a pose of outstretched arms, the spotlight beaming down on them. Applause immediately flooded filled the gym.</p><p>Luz glanced down at Amity, both still panting from exertion. A goofy and dreamy expression was sprawled across her face.</p><p>“H-How was that?” Luz asked, voice just loud enough to be heard between herself and Amity in their shared world.</p><p>“You did splendid, my ‘fearless champion.’” Amity reached up on her toes to peck Luz on the cheek and nuzzle her head against her chest, arms wrapping around her back. Heat rose up Luz’s neck and became a prominent crimson hue on the Latina’s face. Unable to appropriately retaliate for the playful transgression, Luz smiled down at the witch and returned the gesture, a single tear racing down her face. Cheers and yowls were the last thing she remembered, the rest of the night’s festivities passing by in a blur.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the ground appeared closer, Luz felt her belly doing weird squirms again. This time, however, it wasn’t due to inner demons or dairy products. Not only did she share a kiss or two with the girl of her dreams while battling literal inner demons at a vastly different interpretation of prom, but she also transported said girl of her dreams back to her home.</p><p>The Blight Estate was within view, the iron gates of the grounds giving off a cold welcome. The pale hands wrapped around her waist eased its grip as Eda guided her staff to a smooth landing. As the two teens dismounted the staff, their eyes met resulting in shy turns of the head and slight giggles at the strange turn of events of their evening.</p><p>“Ugh, all this mushy stuff is going to make me sick. You’ve already sucked her face, will you just walk her to the door already and make it official?” Luz and Amity’s faces burned a bright crimson at Eda’s exclamation.</p><p>“Eda!!” The Owl Lady let out a chortle and ruffled her apprentice’s head. Her demon companion King stayed snugly strapped to her chest in a baby harness.</p><p>“I’m just teasing, kid. I’m really proud of you. Both of you. Now run along and finish this date but be quick about it.” The couple began the short trek to the front door, their hands clasped gently together.</p><p>Amity glanced at the windows and noticed her older twin siblings looking and gushing rather loudly.</p><p>“Luz’s jacket looks great on you, Mittens. Will she be spending the night as well?” Amity stared in utter shock at her siblings blatant breach of her privacy. She gestured a quick spell circle with her finger before shutting all the windows and lowering all the blinds.</p><p>As Amity entered her home, she removed said jacket which had been draped across her shoulders and returned it to the chestnut-haired human.</p><p>“I had a wonderful time tonight, Luz. Thank you, for everything.” She was swept into a firm hug, one that warmed her body.</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Amity. So question: Are we a thing now or…? It’s perfectly fine if you want to move forward from this I just don’t want to pressure you or make any assumptions. Besides, you <em>did </em>have someone whom you intended to bring to Grom originally, which you never told me, by the way!” Her nervous chuckle and demeanor made an appearance that caught Amity completely off guard.</p><p>“Tell me, Luz. Are all humans this stupid?” Refusing to allow the clueless teen a chance to answer honestly, Amity gripped the collar of Luz’s shirt and pulled her down to eye level. Amity mustered all the courage she could and pushed forward. A kiss, more aggressive than the first two stunned Luz into silence. A brief flash of tongue was felt against her own before she was pulled away abruptly. The brunette resisted the strong temptation to pout.</p><p>“That a clear enough answer?” Amity had to admit, the tousled panting hair and panting breath made her newly dubbed girlfriend (heh, certainly has a nice ring to it) quite the catch. The teal-haired witch couldn’t make a promise so early on in their relationship that she’d keep her jealous tendencies to herself.</p><p>“C-Crystal.” Luz was receiving more whiplash from her antics with Amity than any roller coaster she’d ever been on in the human realm. </p><p>“Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I bid you a goodnight, Champion of My Heart.” Amity closed the door and happily sighed. As she made her way to her bedroom, she could hear the excited shouts of her girlfriend and her mentor.</p><p>“Woohoo!! EDA! Did you see that?!” Amity shook her head in mock disbelief and realized both she and her girlfriend were gay disasters that happened upon one another during a cataclysm event in their academic careers. If only the clueless human had simply shut up and danced a lot sooner.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A/N: I stayed up until 3AM to watch the Grom ep on Disney and just finished watching it again on live tv. It is such an amazing episode and I give praise to all cast and crew that played a part in it. I simply wanted to enhance the ending with more of a “what if” scenario. Tell me what you think in the comments down below. Happy Grom Night!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>